Mientras Anochecía
by Minamo
Summary: [OneShot]. Sí lo eres, eres mi debilidad y eres mía, solamente mía. HaoxAnna.


**Mientras Anochecía**

_By: Minamo_

_-_

_Anochecía..._

**E**lla salía del baño cubierta con su yukata, había pasado una agradable media hora tomando un baño de agua caliente, relajándose, sintiendo la paz que emanaba del silencio. Se paró frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su rubio cabello, pero su labor fue detenida.

_- Te ves bien –_ escuchó que le susurraron al oído

Ella se estremeció.

- _¿Qué haces aquí? _– se alejó bruscamente de él

_- Pues vine a verte, que más... - _rió divertido.

_- Mira Hao... - _frunció el ceño –_ Será mejor que te largues de aquí o si no... - _dijo amenazadoramente, cualquiera hubiera huido alarmadamente, pero él no lo hizo y rió a un más.

_- O si no... ¿Qué? –_ La miró a los ojos - _¿Me mataras? ¿Me acusaras con mi hermanito? –_ Arqueó una ceja – _Sabes perfectamente Anna, que antes que intentaras hacerlo yo... -_ se fue acercando a ella lentamente - _... te quemaría lentamente... - _la acorraló contra la pared –..._o a mi hermanito –_ dijo con malicia.

_- Imbécil – _le dijo en la cara

_- No, no lo soy...- _posó sus manos en la cinta de yukata y la desamarró.

Anna lo fulminaba con la mirada y no se había percatado de lo que el castaño hacía, hasta que sintió unas leves acaricias en su vientre.

- _¡Hey! ¡¿Que te pasa?! _– Gritó y lo empujó - _¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡¿Entiendes?! _– se amarró de nuevo la cinta.

- _No, no entiendo –_ le contestó desafiándola.

_- Era de suponerse, eres un idiota._

Hao rió, la tomó de las muñecas y la pegó a la pared bruscamente.

– _Esa boquita tuya... -_ acercó sus labios a los de ella pero sin pegarlos -_... puede quedar echa cenizas, ya te dije –_ la amenazó de nuevo.

_- No te temo Hao – _sus voz sonó firme, segura.

_- Lo sé, por eso... - _se acercó a su oído_ -... me gustas tanto – _mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

Por segunda vez, su cuerpo se estremeció.

– _Pero tú no a mi – _trató de liberarse, pero no pudo.

_- Sí te atraigo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos –_ besó su cuello.

Sí, le costaba admitirlo, le atraía. No sabía el por qué. Además ella lo detestaba ¿no? Era tan arrogante, tan imbécil, tan cruel... tan sexy. ¡No! ¡Sexy no! Ella amaba a Yoh se sentía atraída por Yoh, no por Hao, por él no.

Mientras se regañaba así misma, miró a Hao quien sonreía divertido, se había dado cuenta de que él había leído su mente. Sintió que se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

_- Así que te parezco sexy - _dijo con un aire de grandeza. Anna sólo se quedó callada. –_ Tu silencio me lo dice todo._

_- ¡No me pareces sexy! – _vociferó.

_- Mmm... - Soltó a la rubia y _se quitó la gran capa que le cubría el pecho. Ella se sonrojo.- _Y ¿ahora? – _Sentía el nerviosismo de la chica, ahora se veía vulnerable, y aprovechó la oportunidad para besarla.

Fue un beso tierno y delicioso. Los dos se sentían en las nubes, sentían que podían tocarlas, pero la primera en caer fue Anna.

Reaccionó bruscamente y le dio una bofetada

– _No puedo estar pasando esto... - _se alejó lo más que pudo de él_ –_ _Tu eres el malo... nosotros los buenos... ¡no puedes gustarme!_ – se sentó en el futon y tomó su rostro con sus manos.

_- En mi punto de vista yo soy el bueno que trata de hacer lo correcto para este imperfecto mundo - _se acercó de nuevo a la rubia –_ Pero eso no importa ahora… - _la recostó en el futon y se colocó encima de ella – _Sigamos... –_ sonrió con lujuria y acarició su pierna.

_- ¡Estás loco! ¡Yo estoy comprometida con Yoh y sabes perfectamente que lo amo!_- lo quitó de encima suyo, se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar las estrellas que adornaban el cielo. – _Lo sabes...- _su mirada se tornó triste.

- _Ni tu misma sabes lo que sientes Anna -_ en un rápido movimiento estaba tras de ella abrazándola – _No amas a Yoh, sólo lo aprecias - _apoyó su rostro en el hombro de la rubia.

_- Calla – _Se dio vuelta y abrazó a Hao, era verdad no amaba a Yoh, no lo amaba. Se había vuelto loca por Hao, desde su primer encuentro. Él fue el primero y el único que detuvo una de sus cachetadas, que la cautivo con su mirada y con esa sonrisa cínica que mostraba cada segundo, le fascinaba ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba.

Hao tomó el mentón de la rubia y le dio un beso, uno profundo lleno de pasión. Los dos disfrutaban el exquisito sabor de la boca ajena, deseada desde la primera vez que se vieron. Ella sabía que estaba mal, él igual, pero no importaba en lo más mínimo, el mundo se había desvanecido, valía un comino lo que pensaran de ellos. Lo único que importaba era...

Que estuvieran juntos.

Anna se sentía dolida, no quería hacerle esto a Yoh, a la persona que estuvo con ella, que le salvó la vida, que le dio esperanzas. No era justo para él. Pero qué más podría hacer, se sentía atraída por otra persona y si Yoh la amaba de verdad, la dejaría irse y ser feliz, aunque sea con la persona que lo quiere matar...

Si la amaba, lo haría.

Hao se separó lentamente del beso, rozó sus labios con los de Anna y le sonrió. Por primera vez, Anna había contemplado en el rostro del cínico shaman, una sonrisa sincera y amorosa

– _No te sientas culpable, él entenderá. _

_- Me tacharan como una cualquiera._

_- El que lo haga... - _acarició su mejilla -_ Lo quemó... – _Desamarró de nuevo la cinta de la yukata, está vez ella se dejó. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo, mientras tocaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo, volviéndose loco en cada curva, en cada gemido que ella le proporcionaba al oído. Había descubierto algo, algo que pensó que él no tenía, una debilidad, Anna, ella era su punto débil. ¡Oh! El Gran Hao Asakura volviéndose débil y loco por una mujer, era absurdo, pero era verdad, y aunque lo negara, se sentía bien, excelente.

_- Así que soy tu debilidad... - _le ronroneó al oído y el se estremeció por primera vez - _No olvides que yo igual leo tu mente -_ sonrió.

Él se limito a seguir besándola, deseándola hacerla suya.

_- Sí lo eres, eres mi debilidad y eres mía, solamente mía. _

La noche fue mágica para los dos amantes, el único testigo de su amor era la luna que asomaba por la ventana, cubriendo con su resplandor los dos cuerpos desnudos amándose.

**Fin**

**Nota: Mi primer HaoxAnna, ojala les aya gustado. Medio rarito... pero ni modos xD **

**Claro, yo me voy más al YohxAnna, pero no descarto que Hao y Anna hacen una bella pareja.**

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


End file.
